The Fowls at Hogwarts?
by caramellxkissx
Summary: It’s Harry and the gang’s last year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore died, and it was all Snape’s fault. Malfoy had nothing to do with Death Eaters and is actually innocent. What will happen? An unexpected person or two arrives. Will they survive all the drama?DxO
1. Cliched Happenings in the Compartment

_Summary: It's Harry and the gang's last year at Hogwarts. They came back once the Order found Dumbledore's will, which wished them to complete their education. Dumbledore died, and it was all Snape's fault. Malfoy had nothing to do with Death Eaters and is actually innocent. He also came back because of his mother's wishes. Will they survive all the drama? And who's the creepy pale kid?DracoxOC ArtemisxOC  
_

THE FOWL'S ARE AT HOGWARTS?

pRoLoGue:

"Harry! Hermione! Ronald! Children! Look at what we found!" Remus John Lupin called.

Hermione gasped when she saw it.

"It-it's Dumbledore's last will, isn't it?"

Lupin nodded his head. Over the course of summer, he seemed to have grown younger. His clothes were less shabby, and his face looked contented. Ron and Harry secretly knew it was Tonk's influence. They were engaged!

"What does it say?" asked a very curious Harry.

"I'll read it to you," Lupin replied, "_Albus Percival (and whatever that is the rest of his long name) Dumbledore's Last Will. It is my wish that the Order continue with Minerva McGonagall as the head, also as the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger, it is my special request that you three continue your schooling, until your education is complete. I sense a traitor between us, and if I happen to be killed by that certain someone, know that I forgive them. For I know who he is and why he killed me. All that is in my possession now belong to the Order of Phoenix and my Inheritors. All legal documents are underneath. In conclusion, you must stay forever together, and remember, Love is the greatest magic of all. Love, Albus Dumbledore. P.S. I will only truly be gone when there are none loyal to me…' _I will have to give this to Professor McGonagall and the rest of the members. You kids," said Lupin gravely," please go back to Hogwarts this final year. It was his wish."

Harry and the trio nodded silently, with Hermione crying too.

WHOA

Harry and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly were sitting in a compartment, talking. A girl's head suddenly popped in and she said, "Is there any room for one more?"

And of course, the trio being the trio, they said yes and invited her in. (a/n: doesn't that happen like all the time? How clichéd) She had dark, dark hair with piercing ice blue eyes. (Also pretty cliche)

"So, my name's Caroline Fowl. Howdy do?" said the girl.

"Um, terribly well. Are you American? What year are you in? You don't look like a first year." Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm a transfer student from the Salem Academy for the Magically Gifted in America. I'm in 7th year," she replied, "What about you guys?"

"I'm Harry Potter, she's Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasly. We're all 7th years." said Harry.

"Why did you transfer in your last year?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my school sorta burned down, and they're repairing it for a year. So everyone had to transfer. I have a twin brother named Artemis, but Salem is all girls and he got accepted to Durmstrang, I think," she said. The last part of her sentence was said with some uncertaincy.

Caroline seemed totally unaware of Harry's fame, but after all, she lived in America, a totally different place from England. They soon found out about her sharp tongue, sarcasm and her crude sense of humor as they talked even more.

Suddenly, a sneering voice came from the door, "Well lookee here, if it isn't my little sister with her wittle gang of fwends alweady?"

"Ahhhty, dearest brother, I've missed you so! How _have_ you been?" she started with a terribly phony accent, then returned to her normal voice and scorn, "I'll advise you to shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you. Still confident without Butler at your flank? Or have you gotten another manchild bodyguard with you bro? Why are you here anyway?" said Caroline quite scathingly. Certainly this was no heartfelt union between brother and sister.

Artemis and Caroline looked exactly alike, even their present facial expression. They both looked slightly annoyed. The absence of contrast was startling. Like Caroline he also had raven hair, was extremely good-looking with the same eyes and the extremely pale complexion.

"In case you haven't noticed, dear sister, mother didn't want me apart from precious _you_. Looks like you've made some nice friends," said Artemis with a look of superiority at her friends.

"C'mon Fowl, Lissa's starting to miss you."came a voice the gang knew too well.

"Malfoy," Harry groaned, "What do you want?"

"From a half-blood like you? Nothing. I just came here to say hi to Fowl's sister." Malfoy replied with a smirk.

"Nice ta meetcha Draco," said Caroline.

_ 'How did she know his/my name?_' was the question going through the minds of all in the compartment but of Artemis and Caroline.

"That's just sliiggghtly creepy. Artemis here couldn't have been raving about me just yet! How did you know my name? Did they tell you?" asked a very creeped out Malfoy who was trying to wear the face of a jester.

"Nope, I can just read minds," she answered breezily. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"So you're a Seer?" ventured Harry.

"What? I was just kidding. Gawd you guys are so gullible!" said Caroline, "You actually thought I could read minds?" They all nodded.

"Then how did you know his name?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Simple, he has a name tag badge thing," Caroline said while rolling her eyes, "jeez people, how can you be so thick?" while pointing to a nametag that wasn't there a second ago.

"Well nice meeting you too Fowl," replied Malfoy as he left the compartment with Artemis. 'Phew, that was a close one.' Both Fowls thought. For it was just in the nick of time when no one was looking, Caroline had conjured a nametag.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"Well, now you know whatta jerk my brother is. He's like a genius and really evil, which is a bad combination. I know we should be closer, but he got accepted to Durmstrang, and they start at age 15, and I got accepted earlier. He thought _I _was a freak, but you should have seen the look on his face when the Durmstrang letter came. Dunno how mum got him to come here though.."she answered with a laugh.

"Do you know what house you want to be in?" asked Hermione, skillfully changing the subject.

"Mmm well I don't know what houses there are. At Salem, there were 4 houses, named after the 4 teachers who set the school up. Catriana Calandra, Dee Delphina, Tally Trinigood, and Sandrea Salamon were the founders. Salamon's for the more courageous and brave, Delphina for the extremely gifted people, Calandra is for more cunning people, and Trinigood for the artistic and musically talented. Yup, that's pretty much it. Oh yea and I was in Calandra. What about Hogwarts?" Caroline explained. She talked extremely fast when she said that she was in Calandra.

"Well, there's Gryffindor for the brave like Salamon, Ravenclaw for the clever like Delphina, Slytherin for the cunning like Calandra, and Hufflepuff for the others. We're in Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Then I wanna be in Gryffindor too!" said Caroline excitedly. "I'm sure they don't sort the same way, right?"she asked a little worriedly.

"Maybe," replied Hermy.

* * *

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" came the voice of the trolley lady.

"Yummy! Me is so hungry!" exclaimed Caroline, "Can I have one of everything? Do you guys want anything? Ron? Okay can you make that two?" Caroline requested.

"Food!" yelled Caroline and Ron simultaneously and happily, as they began to stuff their faces.

* * *

Once they reached Hogwarts, they got separated in the chaos of the unboarding train. Caroline saw Hermione's head and struggled her way there. She got into a coach that she thought Hermione went into and was surprised. It wasn't Hermione, but another girl with sleek black shoulder length hair and green eyes. _'Who cares, might as make new friends,_' Caroline thought.

"Hi! I'm Caroline Fowl, seventh year transfer from Salem Academy for the Magically Gifted. What's up?" she said in one breath.

"Um, I'm Lissette Black, but call me Lissa. I'm also in 7th year, Slytherin. Ecstatic to meet you." the girl said politely. "Do you by any chance know anyone named Missy Black from Salem? She's in Trinigood." she asked.

"Yeah! I do know her. She has black hair, and really, really light blue eyes, right? About this tall too." said Caroline.

Lissa only nodded. "She must be really talented to be in Trinigood."

"I guess so. She sings really well. Missy's my cousin."

Just then, the door opened and Draco Malfoy came in.

"Well hello ladies. We meet again."

"Hello Draco" said Lissa.

"Where are your friends? A.k.a. Lil' Arty?" asked Caroline.

Draco just shrugged.

_'Whoa! Last time I saw him, I didn't notice how hot he is. But Harry said he's evil, and I shouldn't go near him, but oh well._' she thought.

He had platinum blond hair like Gwen Stefani,(:D) and piercing gray eyes.

"What house are you guys in?" asked Caroline, rather awkwardly.

"Slytherin" came the immediate reply.

"Oh, cool. I take it you guys are pureblood along with that?"

"Yes, Malfoy is a rather old family, and one of the ever-dwindling pureblood families that have stayed muggle-blood free." answered Draco enthusiastically.

"Black is one of those families too. My father was a bit of a rebel, and ended up in Gryffindor. He hated the old pureblood family way of thinking. He ran away from home too! And my mother just happened to be French pureblood. So at least his family didn't forsake me. He was wrongly accused of murder, and killed by Death Eaters." Lissa ended sadly.

"Oh my shnappers, I'm so sorry!" sniffled Caroline, who was very emotional at times and had almost begun to cry at this tragic tale.

"And you, Caroline?" asked a curious Draco.

"Weeell, the Fowl's were a pureblood family at once, but my great-grandfather was a squib, and married another pureblood squib. Therefore, my father wasn't a wizard either, but he still pureblood. He married a fully capable witch too. The Fowl's are very picky about blood, but they don't mind squibs. As long as they're rich of course." she said with disgust, "My mother didn't want me to grow up with the influence of family business, also known as muggle criminal enterprises, and sent me to America. I was raised there by an aunt." Caroline ended, "The end."

"Which house were you in at Salem?" asked Lissette.

"Calandra." she answered quickly.

"Then you should be hanging out with _us_, we'll get you into the right place. "said Draco.

"Thanks for your ever gracious offer, but I can get into the right places myself. I'm not without resources, you know." Caroline said coldly, in a very Artemis Fowl manner.

"We're here." Lissette broke the ice that was slowly forming.

With that, the three students got off and walked towards the looming castle.

* * *

Hehehehehehe! I remade this chapter! YAY! BUT! its still to short. I need ideas people. If theres anyone who reads this. : REVIEW PLEASE AND I LL REVIEW YOU! how does that sound, huh? good? excellenttttttt.


	2. So Much Drama in the Corridors

**Chapter Two**

As the teens entered the castle, they heard Caroline gasp. "Wow this place is soooooo cool! Look at the ceiling!" she cried excitedly. "Where do we go now?" She went on raving about Hogwarts until Hermione said, "Calm down, were going in the Great Hall. I guess the first years will be sorted first."

Right there, McGonagall popped out and told Caroline that she and her brother would be sorted out first. The Sorting Hat sang his traditional song and everyone clapped. Then they were sorted.

"Fowl, Artemis." summoned McGonagall. Artemis strutted up looking like the snobby rich brat he was and sat on the stool expectantly. The hat didn't call out immediately. They were having a conversation.

_So what house should I put you in?_

_Whatever house that you deem right for me. Preferably Ravenclaw or Slytherin._

_Hmm, let's see. You're right, you are an exceptional genius,(Arty smirked) yet, cunning and devious for Slytherin. You have all the qualifications for both houses, but what matters is, what do you want?_

Arty thought for a minute and said,"_Slytherin. After all, forming cunning plans is my specialty._

_So be it. _"Slytherin!" the Hat called out.

"Just as I thought," muttered Caroline and the trio at the same time. Lissette smiled slightly. People clapped.

"Fowl, Caroline!" McGonagall said.

_So you two are twins, I see. _

_Yup, but I'm nothing like him. Family and looks maybe, but nothing else. _

_But you were in Calandra at Salem. Slytherin and Calandra are quite alike. You don't have that exceptional genius, but you do have the cunning and brilliance you know. _"Sly-!"

_WAIT! NO! I want to be in Gryffindor! _

_Is it because of the friends you have made or because of your hatred towards your brother? _the Hat asked slyly.

_It's not. I-don't want to be in Slytherin. _

_Alright. _"Gryffindor!"

Applause erupted from Gryffindor Table. "Now it is turn for First years." said McGonagall, "Aalto, William"

Caroline was relieved that she could change the Hat's mind. She sat next to Ginny and grinned. They turned back and watched the rest of the sorting.

As soon as Zurek, Gregory was sorted, (Ravenclaw) McGonagall announced the usual. "Welcome new and old students. I am Headmistress McGonagall for those who are new. Because of the cruel and surprising murder of our former Headmaster Dumbledore by Severus Snape, we have two new teachers: Professor Jack Sparrow, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Lily Chang, who will be teaching Potions. Please welcome these two amazing teachers. As always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, and…" she went on.

Professor Sparrow had brown hair that came up to his shoulders and sharp blue eyes. He was tall and tan, and had many scars on his face. Basically, he looked like an evil pirate. (Hint Hint) Professor Chang was petite and pale and looked quite opposite from Sparrow. She was Asian and had black hair which was also shoulder-length, and intelligent dark brown eyes.

"So two new teachers then, hey?" whispered Ron to Harry "I wonder how long Sparrow will last. 'Cuz the post cursed, you know. As for Chang, she looks…fragile."

Hermione then told Ron to 'shut his pie hole or else.'

"…and let the feasting begin!" finished McGonagall. "Finally!" said Caroline while Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yummy yummy food!" and they began stuffing their faces with that amazing food.

After they had eaten all they could, they went up sleepily to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she requested.

"Hinkypinks," replied Hermione. "Now, I better get to my dormroom."

"Oh yeah! Hermione, you're the Head Girl! I almost forgot." Harry said.

"Can we visit it? Puhleeze?" begged Caroline.

"Okay. By the way, the Head Boy is—"

"Please, not Malfoy." said Ron. "It's not us." said Harry.

"Not Ernie" said Ginny.

"Who?" asked Caroline. "As I was saying before you all interrupted, it's Zachary Schmidtt. Ravenclaw, by the way."

"Oh, he's cute. You're lucky, Hermione!" said Ginny. At this, Hermione blushed.

"Ooh! Hermione, you're blushing!" teased Caroline.

"C'mon, you guys, let's go." she replied. They went to a painting that was near the kitchen door painting (me: lucky) and Hermione said, "Algernon". They entered a common room that was purple. (why?) It had plenty of sofas and a fireplace.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." called out Hermione from behind them. There was a rectangular coffee-table-like table in the middle. They walked around to see a door. There was a plaque on the door that said 'Head Girl' in golden letters. They looked and grinned at eachother and at the count of three, burst inside. Hermione looked surprised and yelled a bit too.

"Whoa! This isway better than our ugly dorms!" observed Ginny.

The room was crimson with curtains which were a different shade of dark red with gold lining. Behind that was glass doors and a balcony to top it off. Her bed was a high four-poster with the traditional Hogwarts crest on it and soft, thick covers with Gryffindor's crest on it. It had tons of pillows which were gold and crimson. The rest of the room had a mahogany bookcase and desk, a walk-in closet and a bureau with a full-length mirror. Even the carpet was gold! They walked into the bathroom which had a bathtub much like the one in the prefects' bathroom. It had many knobs where colorful, bubbly water came out. It was about 5 feet tall in the inside, and had many, many towels on the stands/hangers. It had a huge sink and a toilet, (of course) and also a shower. (Am I overdoing it?) The teens were breathless and Caroline exclaimed, "If the bathrooms in our dorms are like this, I'm going to be really happy! Cool! Lookee at all the knobs!" She became less excited when Ginny explained to her that the bathrooms were nothing close to this.

They went back out to the common room and found Zach Schmidtt there. "Hi Arry!" greeted Harry. Zach was the Ravenclaw Seeker and Captain. He and Harry were good friends and had this name rhyming game between them.

"Hi! I don't think all of you are head girls…" he said with a welcoming grin.

"Yeah, you can see that, they wanted to come over," Hermione answered turning to her friends, "and only people whom the Heads want in can come in, by the way. There's a Head password, and one for their/our friends. Yours is 'Algernon'. This is so that you can only come in when one of us in with you or in here"

"Hermione, could you have chosen a more random password?" complained Ron.

"Well, we've got to go now, so see you guys at breakfast!" said Harry.

"Toodles Hermione, Arry." said Caroline, waving her fingers before she exited through the portrait along with Harry.

"Bye Hermione! Have fun unpacking!" said Ginny as she followed suit.

"Er, good night!" said Ron as gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Hermione blushed a little and muttered goodnight to Zach before going back to her room. With a sigh, she began unpacking. She found the stuffed animal that her parents gave her for her birthday when she was three. "Found you," she said to the doll softly. 'Well, today was a big day,' she thought. Soon after, she got ready to go to bed, and jumped onto the big bouncy bed. She fell asleep at once, while thinking how comfortable the bed was.

* * *

Harry and the rest, however met Artemis on their way back.

"I seem to have lost my way." He said stiffly, for Artemis did not like to ask for help, especially not from his twin sister and her friends.

"Well we wouldn't know where you should go because we aren't in Slytherin, as you have amazingly perceived. Why don't you ask your friend Malfoy or someone?" Caroline replied coldly. She did not like Artemis very much either, even though they were twins.

"Caroline, I would appreciate it if you just shut up, or started acting more mature, for you don't know very much." he answered in that infuriating way of his. Caroline couldn't take anymore of him and was reaching exploding point. With deceptive calm, she told her friends, "Get back to Gryffindor Tower. I can find the way back. Go. Your friends will wonder." Harry and the others were unsure, but Caroline sounded really angry, so they decided to leave. "Okay, we'll be waiting." said Ginny as she left.

As soon as they were out of earshot, she cast a silencing charm around them so they wouldn't wake up the whole school.

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO COME TO HOGWARTS AND RUIN MY LIFE! HUH?! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST STAYED HOME WITH BUTLER OR GONE TO DURMSTRANG AND MAKE SOMEONE ELSE MISERABLE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? AND DON'T YOU DARE BLAME MOTHER, BECAUSE I KNOW IT WAS YOUR CHOICE! IF YOU WANTED TO COME, YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST TRIED TO BE NICE TO MY FRIENDS. YOU'RE JUST A SNOBBY LITTLE KID, YOU KNOW THAT? I WONDER HOW WE'RE EVEN TWINS, BY FROND! OH BY THE WAY, I KNOW WAY MORE THAN YOU IN MAGIC AND I COULD HEX YOUR ASS OFF SO DON'T ACT MORE SUPERIOR THAN ME. IF YOU DESPISE ME SO MUCH, THAN JUST DON'T CONVERSE WITH ME. JEEZ, WHY DON'T YOU GET A LIFE ALONG WITH SOME REAL FRIENDS? HONESTLY, DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE AMAZING ARTEMIS FOWL HERE? WELL, YOUR NOT, SO DEAL. DON'T EVER FUCK WITH ME AGAIN. " with that and a vehement glare, she turned and walked away.

During this moment of confrontation, Artemis was silent and portrayed no emotions. But inside his emotions was in turmoil. No one could talk to Artemis Fowl II like that but his sister. And he was pissed that such a yelling triggered his emotions. He tried to contact her with a meek '_Caroline?' _but her mind was blocking with a steel wall. With a sigh, he trudged around to look for his dorm.

* * *

They, Caroline and Artemis were once the best of friends. She didn't mind his holier-than-thou attitude and smarttalk. She had always encouraged and participated in his many experiments. She was the only one who could read his blank face like a book and knew what he was thinking. They shared a connection that no one else had and were inseparable. That is, until Caroline received the acceptance letter. 

Artemis of course had gotten jealous that his sister was magical and he was only left with his brains. This was another reason why he became so interested in magic and fairies. He became bitter towards her and treated her as a freak sister. Most people who knew him since or after he became ten didn't know he was a twin. She was, afterall at school the majority of the year, and wasn't in Arty's life much. Artemis was never a social person, and became even more introverted and developed a criminal lifestyle. All this at the tender age of ten. But I digress, back to the story.

* * *

Caroline reached the Fat Lady and growled 'Hinkypinks.'

Inside, Ron handed here a butterbeer and said, "So what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just the usual screaming at your brother thing." she answered casually. She drank the last of the butterbeer in two large gulps and set it down on the table with so much venom that the bottle broke. "Whoops, my bad." Caroline said. With a wave of her wand and a '_reparo_' the mess was cleaned up. I'm heading off to bed, see y'all in the morning!" she said cheerfully with no signs of her previous anger. Ginny quickly stood and said she was tired and went off to bed also.

While she was splashing water onto her face, she felt Artemis try to reach her, but blocked her mind against him. '_He deserves it, the way he's been treating me for what, 7 years?'_ she thought bitterly. Caroline was tired and jumped on her bed, sighing. Ginny entered the dorm and jumped onto Caroline's bed and closed the poster. She asked, "What happened?"

"Oh it was nothing. Seriously, I just yelled at him a little bit. He needs that once in a while, and no one else screams at him, so it's my duty." she answered jokingly.

"Why do you guys hate eachother so much?"

"Like I told you, I was accepted first, he was jealous, became evil, and blah blah blah."

"Well, tell me about your old life at Salem and everything."

"Okayyy, but it's gonna be long and boring." Caroline said while casting another silencing charm on the curtains. With a _lumos_, she began her lifestory.

* * *

Dawn streaked through the windows. Two girls were sleeping peacefully on one bed with illuminated wands in their hands. 


	3. Bonding time and a Surprise

Chapter 3:

The next morning, Caroline woke up to find Ginny snoring and sprawled next to her. She remembered last night. '_We must have slept at 2 or something.'_ she thought with a yawn. The clock on top of the doorway read 7:10, so she went to the bathroom and took a shower. By the time she was finished, Ginny had woken and was dressed. They entered the Great Hall to find Harry and Ron deep in discussion.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron," greeted Caroline with another yawn.

"Oh, hi. Sleep well last night?" asked Harry.

"Mm hmm." was her reply. Hermione came down and said, "Good morning," quite cheerfully to them. McGonagall then passed out the timetables and said,

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Fowl, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, come with me." in an incredibly ominous voice.

They followed her to the High Table, and she announced to them, "You three have shown great talent for all of your classes, and it seems Ms. Fowl has too due to the extremely strong curriculum at Salem. You all will be taking special classes, and this is our first year at Hogwarts trying this out. We have chosen four exceptional 7th year students from each house to be in those classes. Of course you will be in some your regular classes, but these Advanced Placement classes will replace your most of your normal ones. You may not tell anyone other than the fourteen other students who are in it. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." the teens managed to say.

"Good, now these Advanced Placement classes that you will be switching are for Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and a Specialties class. In the classes mentioned above, you will learn much more advanced magic. The Professors will specify in class, now I must get going. Remember, this is not to be heard by others. Good day to you all." finished McGonagall seriously and left towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Whoa." said Ron after a moment.

"This is…so strange! And exciting! I can't wait! I wonder what we will learn in Specialties? Who do you think will be the other 12 students?" Hermione raved on about the new classes.

"Cool." was the only thing that Caroline said. She didn't seem that excited. Harry was also in deep thought and didn't say anything. They were both looking through their schedules.

These were the foursome's schedules:

Monday and Wednesday

8:30-9:30—Advanced Placement Charms

9:45:-10:45—Advanced Placement Transfiguration

10:45-11:35—Free Period

11:40-12:20— Care of Magical Creatures

12:25-1:10—Lunch

1:15-2:15—Advanced Placement Potions

2:30-3:30—Advanced Placement Defense Against the Dark Arts

Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday

8:30-9:30—Advanced Placement Charms

9:45:-10:45—Advanced Placement Transfiguration

10:45-11:35—Specialties

11:40-12:20— Care of Magical Creatures

12:25-1:10—Lunch

1:15-2:15—Advanced Placement Potions

2:30-3:30—Advanced Placement Defense Against the Dark Arts

"Hey! Do we all have the same schedules?" inquired Ron.

"Well, I guess it depends on your career. I know mine is going toward becoming an Auror, and I'm guessing Harry's is too." mused Caroline.

"My career choice is becoming a Healer. But I have the same schedule as yours." said Hermione.

"I'm guessing that since Specialties doesn't really tell us what we're going to do, maybe we go separate classes for our own career choice with the others. What's your career choice, Ron?" Caroline said.

"Auror." he answered immediately.

"Then you, Harry, and me probably have all the same classes." she said.

* * *

They entered their first class, A.P. Charms. And of course, Professor Flittwick was the teacher.

"Welcome students! This is Advanced Placement Charms, and you will learn the most advanced charms the school can offer. It will soon be useful in tricky situations, when you graduate and face the 'real life'. There are charms to locate a missing person, to hide any trace of you completely, and many more, which you will learn them all. You will create spells in this class, and learn to identify different spells by the effects of it. Now, everybody's here, correct?" he squeaked and began roll call.

Caroline looked around the classroom and saw 8 boys, and 7 girls. They were (Gryffindor) Harry, Ron, Hermione, (Ravenclaw) Zach Schmidtt, Matt Stanton, Rachel Lee, Hazel Foster, (Hufflepuff) Ernie Macmillan, Dan Myerson, Abby Jennings, Hannah Abott, (Slytherin)Sara Bass, Lissette, Draco and Artemis!

"I will now pair you up in two's. This will be your partner for the rest of the semester. After you have gotten a partner, please sit down." Flitwick said. He waved his wand and eight pieces of paper fell onto his hand. He opened one and read it. "Mr. Potter, you are with Mr. Weasley." he opened another one and read that too. "Ms. Jennings, you are with Ms. Abbott." He continued to read the slips. Ernie was with James, Lissette with Artemis, Sara with Rachel, and Matt with Hazel.

"Mr. Scdmitt, you are with Ms. Fowl." he announced. "Which makes Ms. Granger with Mr. Malfoy. Hermione looked devastated. Not to mention Malfoy's look of utter disgust. She came over to Caroline and pleaded, "Please, let's trade partners! I can't with Malfoy!" but before Caroline could reply, Flitwick said, "Settle down class! Today, you shall learn the Fidelius Charm. With this charm, you can hide all traces of a person, into a secret keeper. Blahblahblha" he went on.

Caroline mouthed to Hermione, "_I'm sorry!"_ and she nodded. As the professor explained the properties of the spell and such, Caroline got out a parchment, whispered, "_Parlius"_, pointed first to the parchment then Hermione, and wrote on it.

NOTESSSS

Caroline: _Psstt! Hermione?_

Hermione: _OMG. What is this? How come I see your writing!_

Caroline: _Chill, girl, it's like instant messaging. You know, like passing notes. But it just looks like we're TAKING notes. :) _

Hermione: _I seeee. How'd you do it?_

Caroline: _Let's just say it's a little spell I made up when I was in my third year, because my teachers were so strict. Anyway, the incantation is Parlius. Tap the paper, then point your wand at the person you want to talk with. _

Hermione: _Wow, you made this up in third year? You're amazing!_

Caroline: _Yeah yeah yeah. I had help from older people too._

Hermione: _Oh. So…we're finally learning the Fidelius Charm. _

Caroline: _Uh huh. You're staring at Zach. _

Hermione: _No I'm not!_

Caroline: _Yes you areeeeeee. You like him! I'm going to bring him in. _

Hermione: _What! No!_

Caroline whispered, "Hey, Zach! Look at this! Kay, wait. _Parlius_." and she pointed her wand at him and his paper.

Caroline: _Yo Zach!_

Zach: _Whoa, what's this!_

Caroline: _It's a form of passing notes. Sorta like instant messaging. You can do it with more than 2 people though. _

Hermione: _She invented the spell! In third year. _

Caroline: _Useful, isn't it?_

Zach: _yuppppppp_

Hermione: _We better pay attention now, the charm seems really complicated._

Caroline: _Aww, don't be a funjerker. You know you can get it right the first time you try it. No lie 'Mione, after all, thats why your here._

Zach: _True, Hermione, you're like the best of our year. Other than me, of course. :P_

Caroline: _Yeah right Zach. You're forgetting that I'm MUCH better than both of y'all. _

Zach: _Here comes Flitwick! What happens if he sees this!_

Caroline:_ That's the best thing about this beauty. Only the people who were _Parlius'd_ or the casters can read what we write. In this case, that's only Hermione, Zach, and yours truly._

Hermione: _Wow! _

Zach: _Sweet. So does it blur, or look like we're taking notes of what he was saying?_

Caroline:_ You hit it! It's even in notes format! and it'll have random words that he said. Amazing, huh: )_

Hermione: _Oh, it's our turn to try the spell. Caroline, PLEASE swtich partners with me? You'll be doing a good deed for the poor and needy._

Caroline: _Pshh Hermy, your not poor OR needy. Plus I see a real nice connection between you and Draco._

Zach: _No joke Caroline, Malfoy is THEE worst. Plus he's probably going to absolutely torture Hermione for not being a pureblood. I'm okay with the switch._

Caroline: _Oh fine then,we're switching. _

END NOTESSS

They had to use the Fidelius Charm on a noisy raven. The charm was supposed to make the bird unseeable and unhearable. As Zach had predicted, Hermione got it on her first try.

"Good job, Ms. Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick squealed happily. "Let's see you try, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy managed to make the bird transparent, but the ravens caws could still be heard.

"You need to practice on that, Mr. Malfoy." he said, "But nice try."

Both Caroline and Zach managed to cast the charm correctly after a few tries. Artemis and Lissette both got it after a bit of practice. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron didn't accomplish this charm, and Flitwick assigned them practice. The homework for all of them was to perfect the charm by Friday.

In Transfiguration, McGonagall basically said the same thing, and they began on Animagus studies. Even with ardent practice, it would take at least three months to become an Animagi. Today, they just read about the concepts and properties of the process. It wasn't much interesting, but it was a start.

The next period was free. Already they had homework. Two feet essay on the process of becoming an Animagi, and practicing the Fidelius Charm. Ron and Hermione disappeared so Harry and Caroline were in the Library, starting on the essay. Zach and Lissette came in and joined them. After 20 minutes of hardcore essay writing and researching, Caroline looked out of the window. It was a clear, sky-blue day, and she was almost finished with her essay. There were no clouds in sight and not so much sun. It was perfect for flying. Harry caught her looking out and was thinking the same thing.

"Wanna go out for a fly?" he asked them.

"Sure! That was exactly what I was thinking!" Caroline answered enthusiastically.

"Wait, let me finish this sentence." was Zach's answer.

"I don't fly, but sure, I'll go outside with you guys." said Lissa in her soft voice.

After a moment of wild scribbling, the packed their belongings, and agreed to meet each other at the Quidditch Pitch in 5 minutes. Harry and Caroline was in front of the Fat Lady when she remembered that she left her book at the library.

"I'll be back really soon! Just go to the pitch without me, okay?" she said while running off to the library.

"Alright!" said Harry as he left the other way.

Caroline was running and turning a corner when-BAMM! She collided with Draco and fell backwards.

"Hey Draco." she said, out of breath. He was holding her book and helped her up.

"You really shouldn't run in the corridors." he said with a smirk, "here's your book, by the way, I found it on the library table."

"Thanks. I was just about to get it." said Caroline. Was it just her or was Draco being nice? She decided to test it. "You have a broom, right?"

"Yeah. I'm the Slytherin Seeker." he replied smugly, expecting her to be impressed.

"I see. (Not impressed at all) Do you wanna go flying?" she asked.

"S-sure." he looked taken back at the sudden invitation from the Gryffindor.

"Okay, then I'll meet you out at the Quidditch Pitch. See ya!" she called out and started to run again.

Outside, she saw Harry and Zach flying around the pitch with Lissa looking at from the stands. She kicked off her Firebolt, and felt an exhilaration she hadn't felt until since summer.

"I'm soaringggggggg! I'm flyingggggggggggggggg!" she sang from the top of her lungs. Harry was confused but Zach started laughing.

"Oh my god, my little sister is so obsessed with that movie!" Zach said.

"What movie is it?" asked a curious Harry.

"It's from High School Musical on Disney Channel. Muggle thing." she explained to Harry and Lissa. "Lissa! You should try flying. It's really fun! C'mon! I'll get you an extra broom." she called out to Lissa.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was watching the foursome fly around the pitch, and he wished he could join them. For a minute there in the halls, he thought maybe he would go and fly with them. He thought for a moment, he could be a normal 7th year, having fun in his special free period. But he couldn't, no even if he did hang out with Potter's group secretly, his father would find out somehow.

Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore. It never was. It was crawling with spies who watched his every move and reported to his father. And Draco Malfoy could not be seen having fun with Gryffindors or anyone else; his father would get suspicious. He was supposed to work on the passage way. He looked at his left forearm, where there was a tattoo that read Malfoy, and wished that he could be free of this mark of servantilism. With a sigh, he slowly left the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

"You guys! We're late! Care of Magical Creatures next. The teacher is going to get seriously pissed!" called Caroline to Harry, Hermione and Ron as they ran to his hut.

"Yar late!" said Hagrid in his booming voice.

"So sorry Hagrid, we lost track of time." said Hermione breathlessly.

"Well, were startin' on sphinx today, so get out ya' books and turn to page 20." said Hagrid.

"Wow, Sphinxes! Didn't you have to face one at the Triwizard Tournament, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but-" said Harry

"All ri' class. Gather roun', gather roun'. I have a special treat for ya'.Sphinxes!" Hagrid announced to the class.

Malfoy came running to the class, also late. "Why weren't you at the Pitch?" Caroline asked, her eyes questioning.

"I had something to do that I forgot to do.." he quickly mumbled. Draco averted her gaze and pretended to pay attention.

"Now, Sphinx aren't very vicious creatures, you just have to guess their riddles right. You lot will go into the Forest, where there's gonna be 'bout 12 Sphinxs. You'll hafta guess the riddle right and tame it and bring them here. Understood?" Hagrid said."Now, go!"

Caroline was in the Forest, looking for a Sphinx. Out of nowhere, Malfoy popped up.

"Crap! You scared the hell out of me!" she said, startled. Malfoy only grinned mischieviously. Spies couldn't see him out here, the trees camouflaged the students.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts?" he asked rather awkwardly.

"It's good." Caroline said absent mindedly.

"Sorry I couldn't come to the Pitch." he said, thinking that she was angry or something.

"It's okay. I forget lots of things too." she replied, even though he never said that he forgot. She stooped low and studied the footprints of a Sphinx.

"You don't think we'll get lost in here, do you?" she asked, a little worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you if we get caught by some mean, evil unicorn." he said sarcastically.

They talked and walked around for a few more minutes.

"You know, inside school, you're completely different. Harry and the rest told me you were evil and stuff." she said, "I think you're really nice though. Why do you act like a snobby brat at school?"

"Hmm, good question. I don't know. I feel like I'm always being watched by my father. If I displease him, he get angry. Very angry." he said. _Why am I pouring this out to her? For all I know, she could be another spy. But I can trust her...I hope._

Caroline turned to him and looked at him with her icy blue eyes, and reached in, as if to kiss him. But right as Malfoy was going to protest, she pulled back and grinned.

"It was getting too gloomy, I had to change the mood." she said, smug that she surprised him.

But Malfoy regained his composure in a second and replied, "Interesting way to do it," and smirked until he saw a shadow over him. His turned around and his widened in fear and surprise.

* * *

ohhhhhh mary sue. . hm sorry i'll try to make it less mary sue esque. But I'm kinda running out of juice for this story. Bleh, commnets are appreciated, but just reading is nice too.


	4. Surprise Surprise

I just wanted to explain the story:

Dumblys dead, this is after the sixth book. Caroline Fowl is the separated twin of Artemis whos been living in America with her aunt, attending Salem Girls School for gifted blahblahblah.but it _is_ in America and everybody knows Americans is self centered and doesn't know anything about any other country. (no offense intended), so she doesn't know about harry potter, or voldemort.

Harry and Draco are not friends, not even close. Although they keep having to bump into eachother, they will forever be enemies. Heh.

Hermione and Ron are official secret lovas. Zach(Arry is a nickname of sorts) is just being a sweetie.

Ginny and Zach? Who knows

And as for the fowls and malfoy and lissete, its not what I'm leading it to be.

* * *

The Fowls at Hogwarts? Chapter Four:

By caramellxkissx

Disclaimer: Yeah, Jk Rowling owns harry Potter and his friends, I own the plot and some characs.

Behind Caroline stood a giant of a human. He was wearing an expensive looking suit with random bulges(not so well-hidden guns) around him. He was about seven feet tall with a shaved dome and eyes that constantly dart out of his sockets. They were a deep, unforgiving blue, and right now, they were focused on Malfoy. (Reminds of you anyone?)

Draco quickly grabbed Caroline and pushed her behind him, facing the man. As soon as Caroline saw the man, she burst into laughter and smiles.

"Butler!! What are you doing here? You totally scared my friend here!" Caroline greeted him warmly.

"It's been a while Caroline. Forgive me for frightening your friend, I did not know I was being intimidating" he replied with a chuckle at the end.

"But really, Butler, I think there are rules, are you here with permission?" now Caroline sounded concerned.

"Caroline is right, how did you get in the Forbidden Forest? Muggles aren't allowed here" cut in Draco, kind of offensively.

Butler gave Draco not so much as a glance before shutting him out of their conversation. "I have little friends," he said with a wink. But then his tone turned serious and he said, "I'm looking for Artemis. Something came up at home."

This was their family's code for 'This needs to be said privately, and its important.' Caroline excused themselves from Draco, and cast a Silencing spell around her and Butler.

"Now, what's up Domovoi." Caroline asked, in all seriousness. They were still right in front of the Draco kid, and Butler didn't trust magic that much. But ah, he should hold his tongue and trust his mistress. After all, she had grown up with Artemis for ten years, she would always be at least two steps ahead of everything, like him.

"Your Aunt Clara has been murdered." Caroline didn't reply, meaning that he should go on with the whole story, and that she wouldn't interrupt.

"She died yesterday, in her house. She was found sprawled on the floor like someone pushed her back with force. Her facial expression looks a bit surprised, I have some files and photos with me so you can decipher them. According to the American intelligence agencies, it was done by a group of assassins, called the Death Eaters. They don't know how they killed her though, somebody, who is obviously a wizard or witch, reported that it was an assasination by the Death Eaters. I had the People search them, and found out this: they are dark wizards who follow this man called The Dark Lord Voldemort. Voldemort has this campaign of terror against non-magical humans, dubbed muggles, and against non-purebloods, whom are negatively referred to as 'mudbloods'. It is possible and probable that the assination was meant to be for you, since no one but the Family knows that you are here. But they only found Clara and killed her instead. One piece of evidence was left, and it was a piece of broken, slightly singed wood. Fingerprints were found, but could not be related to anyone. Out of this given information, it can be concluded that you and Artemis are next being targeted. Although no one knows you are here, eventually, they will come to Hogwarts. " Butler finished his report.

Caroline chewed on this information for a minute exactly, and said, "Alright. It's obvious that the piece of wood is a piece of a wand. Clara was a witch, although we lived like muggles, she knew how to use a wand. The fact that it's broken means she put up a fight and most likely hurt someone, badly. There are spells that are taught in Salem to hurt the wizard and his wand so that the remains are 'broken and slightly singed'. Although I don't know why they have come after us, we are purebloods, sans Aunt Clara. Fingerprints are useless, I need this piece of wood. Its a given that they'll come to Hogwarts, and I know some hidden places for safety. There's a possible connection between the People too. Have you done anything at the Manor? So I'm assuming you found at least something on this anonymous tipper?"

"I thought you might want the wood, so it's being mailed in as we speak. The Manor is safe, if not more reinforced with weapons and security. Due to the fact that your family still have connections with the magical world, some wards are being placed, and I am being taught fighting tactics of wizards. About the anonymouse tipper- this person must be experienced with murders and reporting them to the non-magical world. The only thing I could find is the place the person was when he/she reported the crime, and that she is known as Mary Felicity. I'm assuming that it is an alias as only two people in town knew her. They each went out on a date with Felicity once and consecutively. Also, they dissapeared right after I visited them. " Butler said

"Well, okay I'll think some more about this. Don't tell Artemis about this, I don't want him get himself tangled in between, because we both know what would happen. I'll bring him in when the time's right. But let Mary Felicity and the Death Eaters know, Aunt Clara wasn't very precious to me, but blood is blood. I promise _something will happen_." Caroline said this last sentence with an air of a vow and dismissal. Butler nodded and turned around, ready to leave.

"Oh and one last thing, don't fight too much with Artemis. You guys had this special connection, now it's faint but it's still there. I know it's not my place, but, I think you two can handle each other." With that pearl of advice, Butler promptly disappeared into the dark parts of the forest.

"Well what was that all about?" asked a confused and annoyed Draco.

"Nothing, it was nothing. "Caroline replied distractedly. Then as if she was shaken awake from her thoughts, she said, "Let's go find them sphinx and get this class over with."

* * *

Hooray, I updated. I just saw 3:10 to yuma it was sooo gooood. okay but tell me if you like how the plots going and all. Some advice about what to make happen would be nice too!

-Faby


End file.
